Edward Scissorhands Book 1
by Mrs.StarshineHedlund
Summary: This is like a Saga this book is in Mallory's POV so enjoy. It's three years after the movie.
1. Prelude

Edward Scissorhands Book 1

**A.N: This is will be like a Saga and this book will be in Mallory s Point of view so enjoy**

Prelude

Trapped in a place with no one to keep you company but mere moonlight,your garden and the birds, they mock you as they fly freely and sit upon things that fascinate you. When I enter your world I put our hearts to the test,but as soon as we realize our love for each other,will we fight for our love when everybody in the town is thinking your a monster. But no I love you and you love me too so there should be no problems we ll run away if we have too. But your still up there trapped preventing death My love My Edward.


	2. Chapter 1: Blow me away

**Chapter 1: Blow me away**

Moving was moms idea I sit in our van looking out the window as my hometown Forks flash me by as we drove to a wash away town called Surbia I missed my friends Annie and Beth already even thought we were still here...

**Trees millions of trees and bushes all cut in different shapes and sizes some animals some shaped like hands, flowers blooming everywhere it was spring but it was snowing I was dancing as the snow was falling somewhere else I was looking at someone but their face was burrly the figure was something whatever it said I liked cause I was happy I was leaning in to kiss this figure...**

I was woken by my little sister Brooklyn what is B? I said rubbing my eyes We re here she said looking out the window I looked passed her to our vomit colored house super! I said sarcastically I heard Brooklyn giggle beside me Mall your funny she said slipping out the car yeah it s whatever I said taking her lead and getting out the car as soon as I was out the car look down the street up the hill was a mansion I soon as I saw it I knew I liked it I was send out of revive when my mothers high voice sounded Girls come in here and pick your rooms! I was the first one in the house. Not fair! I heard my little sister yell I laughed as I opened the first door it was white I made a mental note to go paint shopping when I get the time I looked out the window I was glad I got a view of the mansion on top of the hill. I felt the urge to up there I grabbed my checkered hoodie and my ipod. Putting the ear buds in my ears I yelled as I was walking to the door Mom I m going for a walk I didn t get a answer for I was outside.

I was looking for a song every few minutes I would look up to see where I was going ever time I was getting closer to the mansion I looked up again as I was at the gates to the mansion I looked around to see if anyone was watching Nope I confirmed with myself I opened the gate and hiked to the mansion once I was there it was beautiful just like in my dream!. I picked a song it was Rock That Body by Black Eyed Peas. I started dancing around the beautiful garden careful not to touch anything. I loved dancing I was always dancing scence I was three I just got more in to Hip-Hop dancing thenstupid ballet my mom wanted me to do. I kept dancing I was in my own little world I didn t feel a pair of eyes watching me from the attic window.


	3. Chapter 2:Scissorhands

Chapter 2: Scissorhands

I stopped dancing when I felt someone watching me I turn to look at the mansion the windows being so dusty I couldn t see a thing I put my Ipod in my hoodie pocket. I walked up to the door I considered knocking but thought sense no one was there I turned the knob opening the door inside was the most beautiful thing, conveyer belts with cookie cutters on the I kept walking I found a staircase I looked around again then headed upstairs.

Once I was pass the dangerous stairs I looked at my surroundings. where I was it was empty and had a big hole in the roof I walked closer to the hole to look up at it I heard a snipping noise I spun around on my heel Hello? I asked looking around snip, snip-snip,snip "there is that snipping again my mind raced I heard the snipping again it to my right I whirled my head to the right Hello? I asked again Hello came a soft voice from the darkness uhh.. can you come out from there I can t see you I said stepping back alittle your not going to hurt me are you? asked the voice again No, come on I said the man... no boy came out his hair a mess of black hair sticking out everywhere his face really pale with scars some old some just healing his outfit was made of leather and kept together by zippers and buttons I notice the hands last whoa!~ I yelled backing up Put those down I said pointing to the Scissors in his hands then I realize that those were his hands.

Are there your hands? I asked looking in to his dark eyes too light to be black but too dark to be brown I m not finished he said raising his Scissiorhands I gasped and fell Ow I said when my elbow hit the wood floor I sat up and started to rub my sore elbow ouch I said again my hand to see the damage it was bleeding did I do that? I m sorry came from the boy his hands to his sides well not really the sides more like down No you didn t do it I fell it hit the floor I stand up what s your name?, mine is Mallory I said holding my bleeding elbow Edward he said I like that name I said smiling and I like yours Mallory Edward said looking to the floor Edward... I put my hand that wasn t holding my elbow to his cheek look at me when he did he turned away What s wrong? I asked I m a monster he said facing away from me I walked over to him no your not Eddy I said touching his shoulder your not afraid of me? Edward asked No I m not I said do you live here? I asked yes his soft voice answered do you have any parents? I asked again He wouldn t wake up Edward said sadly I look back at Edward s beautiful- Did I just say beautiful? my mind asked shut it! I yelled in my head Edward? I asked Yes Mallory? he said You can call me Lori I said moving close to him O.K. Lori I m so sorry about your father Edward I said putting my head on his shoulder I don t know why I m so comfortable with a total stranger. 


End file.
